Me And You
by MeganLucy26
Summary: Did You Ever Wonder How Jack And Erica Grew Up? The Difficulties They Faced? Did They Fit The Average Twin Stereotype? How Did Monica And Chandler Adjusted To Parent Hood?


Authors Note...

3 Weeks Later...

I'M BACK!

Haha Yep After 3 Whole Weeks I'm Finally Back With A One Shot For You Guys! My Biggest Apologies For Being Gone For So Long I've Been Hooked On The Gone Novels Since Before Christmas And I Finally Finished All 6! XD Anyway This One Shot Is Pretty Long So I Hope It Makes Up For My Brief Trip To Narnia :D It's About Jack And Erica Btw And How I Think Their Relationship Would've Been ;)

Oh, Oh, Oh! Stuck In The Limelight Finally Reached 200 Reviews Guys! Thank You All So Much! Finally I Hope You All Enjoy This, Please Review And I'll Try Not To Be Gone For So Long :D

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

"Momma!" 1 year old Jack screeched pulling himself up to a standing position in his crib.

"Dadda!" Jack's twin sister Erica also screeched joining her brother on her tiny feet.

"Hey Princess" Chandler smiled lifting his daughter out the crib while his wife Monica lifted Jack up settling him on her hip.

"One!" Jack giggled holding up one of his tiny fingers.

"That's right" Monica smiled "You and Erica are that many!"

"You wanna go open some presents?" Chandler questioned tickling his daughter causing her to giggle loudly before she began to nod her head in time with her brothers.

* * *

"Erica! Are you ready?" Monica shouted calling up the stairs to her 5 year old daughter "Erica!" She repeated running her hand through her hair.

"Monica honey, please just relax" Chandler smiled standing up from where he knelt in front of the couch tying Jacks shoes before moving towards her and embracing her in a tight hug.

"I just don't want them to be late for their first day of kindergarten" Monica replied burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'll go get her" Jack smiled as he ran past his parents and up the stairs before bursting into his little sisters room "El?" He questioned using the abbreviation of Erica's first and middle name which happened to be Lilly, "What's wrong?"

"What if no one likes me?" She questioned in her tiny voice.

"I like you" Jack smiled perching himself on the bed beside her.

"You have no choice" Erica smirked.

"Everyone will love you El" Jack smiled "Your clever and funny and we both have Mommy's cookies too and besides if no one likes you, you'll always have me"

"Thanks Jacky" Erica smiled before bouncing back onto her feet and hugging her brother tightly.

"We better go before Mommy starts shouting again" Jack smiled before he grabbed his sisters hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"Eww!" Erica shrieked "Stop being all mushy" She giggled causing her parents to pull away from each other smiling widely.

"Ready Princess?" Chandler questioned watching as Jack and Erica bounced down the stairs, Erica's pigtails and dress bouncing with her movements.

"Ready" Erica smiled before skipping out the door still clutching Jacks hand.

* * *

Erica smiled widely as she crept into Jack's bedroom on the morning of May 5th 2012. The day they turned 8.

"Jack!" She half whispered, half shouted in her excitement.

"What?" Jack questioned still partly sleeping.

"We gotta go get Mom and Dad up!" She shrieked.

"Why?" He questioned rolling back over to face away from his twin sister.

"Durr! It's our birthday!" She shrieked.

"Already?" Jack questioned sitting up in bed.

"Yep" Erica smiled, "Come on" She added grabbing his hand and pulling him towards Chandler and Monica's bedroom. Only to find it empty.

"A note" Jack stated walking towards the bed where he clambered up and sat crossed legged trying to make sense of the note his parents had left for them.

"What's it say?" Erica questioned.

"Jack and Erica, Happy 8th Birthday! We have a surprise for you! Follow the clues to find your surprise- The first clue is near now, on this I'd like to bet,

the place that its hiding in, it's bound to get quite wet" Jack read aloud.

"In the bath?" Erica suggested "The bathroom" She smiled before they raced down the hall and into the bathroom sure enough there was the second clue, "It's getting quite chilly, it'll be freezing later! So why don't you check the warmth on Erica's radiator!"

"Your bedroom" Jack stated before they set of running down the hall again, there taped to Erica's radiator was clue number 3, " Pens and pencils, books and lunch, you'll find me here, I have a hunch"

"That's hard" Erica stated, clearly deep in thought.

"School bags!" Jack screeched "Come on!" He added as they raced down the stairs, there by the front door sat their school bags, pinned to the front of Jacks sat the 4th clue.

"I have four legs but cannot walk; you sit at me, when using your knife and fork!" Erica read aloud "The table!"

"I got it!" Jack smiled climbing onto a dining chair to reach the clue in the middle "The final clue you just found, what you want most awaits on solid ground! What do we look through to see the sky? A window? Yes! Why not give it a try?"

"The back garden? Solid ground, to see the sky. It's gotta be the back garden" Erica smiled as Jack drew back the curtains and their birthday surprise came into view.

"A bouncy castle!" Jack shrieked upon seeing the colourful, blow up castle in their back garden.

"Surprise" Monica and Chandler smiled, looking up from where they sat in a hammock off to the side of the door.

"This is awesome!" Erica giggled racing towards her parents, Jack following close behind her.

"Happy Birthday guys" Chandler smiled.

"We thought our little Prince and Princess needed a castle to rule" Monica smiled as she hugged Jack.

"Do you like it?" Chandler questioned.

"Love it!" Erica giggled before racing onto the castle.

"Best present ever!" Jack smiled before joining his sister.

"Probably one of the best decisions we've ever made" Chandler joked.

"Along with choosing to adopt" Monica smiled before leaning up to kiss his lips softly.

"New rule!" Jack shrieked drawing Monica's and Chandlers attention back to them.

"No being mushy on our birthday!" Jack and Erica both declared before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

* * *

"Have you finished you essay yet?" Erica questioned as she looked up from where she sat on the floor leaning on the coffee table in the living room.

"Yeah. Why?" Jack questioned.

"I don't know how to end mine" Erica sighed "Can I read yours?"

"Go ahead" Jack smiled before pushing several pieces of lined paper towards Erica.

Name: Jack Ross Bing

Birthday: May 5th 2004

Age: 11

Parents: Chandler & Monica Bing

Sibling(s): Erica Lilly Bing

Grandparents: Jack & Judy Geller, Charles & Nora Bing

Aunt(s): Rachel Geller & Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan

Uncle(s): Ross Geller, Joey Tribbiani & Mike Hannigan

Cousin(s): Ben Geller-Willick (Uncle Ross' & His Ex Lesbian Wife Carols Son), Emma Monica Geller, Isabella Phoebe Geller, Joseph Chandler Geller (Uncle Ross & Aunt Rachel's Children), Sophie Lillian Hannigan, Junior Frank Hannigan (Aunt Phoebe & Uncle Mikes Children) & Alexandra Monica Tribbiani (Uncle Joeys Daughter With His Ex-Fiancé Alex)

Not many people know that me and Erica were adopted- partly because we look very much like our 'adopted' parents. When my parents found out they couldn't have children they turned to adoption. When a woman named Erica chose them to adopt her baby my parents traveled to Ohio to meet her. Long story short some forms had been mixed up at the adoption agency and they had in fact contacted the wrong couple. My Dad though managed to convince Erica to let them adopt her baby despite all this. 5 months later on May 5th 2004 me and Erica were born. Erica came as a surprise to everyone. My parents didn't find out until minutes after I was born that they were getting twins. Several days after our birth we moved out the apartment my parents had lived in for 5 years together and moved to our house now here in Westchester.

Uncle Ross is really only my biological Uncle. He married Carol who later turned out to be a lesbian- and pregnant with my cousin Ben. Carol later married Susan her 'lesbian life partner'. Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel dated for almost a year when they break up. They then accidentally got married in Vegas a few years later but got divorced shortly afterwards. Aunt Rachel claims it was 'the worst hangover ever' rather than a marriage. On a bonus night my cousin Emma was conceived. It wasn't until the day me and Erica were born almost 2 years after Emma, that Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross finally resumed their relationship. They haven't been apart since. They got married in 2006 and soon they welcomed Isabella, followed a year and a half later by Joseph.

Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Mike and Uncle Joey are more like honorary family. Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Mike got married just before Christmas 2003. In 2005 Sophie was born, followed 3 years later by Junior. Uncle Joey moved to Hollywood after me and Erica had been born but moved back in 2008 with his fiancée Alex. They never got around to a wedding so when Alex fell pregnant in 2009 it bought an end to their 9 year relationship. But on the brighter side Uncle Joey gained a daughter Alexandra who's now 5.

Only one of my grandparents is still alive- Dads mother Nora Bing. Charles Bing my grandfather, if I could actually call him that, lived in Vegas as a gay cross dresser. I later learnt he ran his own 'club' Veva Las Gaygus. Anyway he was first to pass when I was just 5 after he suffered a heart attack on stage. Jack and Judy Geller, Moms parents, died within only months of each other a few years back. I was closer to my grandfather than my grandmother. My grandmother was always so over critical of Mom. Once when me and Erica were 6 Dad had to kick my grandmother out the house because she'd upset Mom so much. Still to this day they refuse to tell me and Erica what had upset Mom so much. Onto Nora Bing my only remaining grandparent. Grandma Nora writes erotic novels for a living. Yep my Dads parents are weird, I can't even imagine them together. Them getting divorced when my Dad was 9 was an excellent idea even if it didn't seem it at the time.

My Mom and Dad tell stories all the time of how they got together. When they'd first met back in 1987 on Thanksgiving, Mom had been extremely fat and after hearing Dad call her fat she began to lose wait. A whole year later Mom had lost all the wait and as payback had tried to seduce Dad. That ended not so well with Dad loosing his toe. It wasn't till 1998 in London when they got together. After being friends for a good number of years when they'd slept together the night before Uncle Ross' wedding to a British woman named Emily they decided to keep it a secret from everyone. Uncle Joey was the first to find out followed closely by Aunt Rachel and Aunt Phoebe when Dad blurted out he loved Mom in front of them. Uncle Ross saw them doing it through the window of his apartment directly opposite Moms and Aunt Rachels. And that's how my parents came to be! After a situation involving Moms ex-boyfriend who was 21 years older than her, Dad finally got the chance to propose. They got married a year later and after 9 months decided to start trying for a baby. It wasn't until over a year later that they realised they were unable to conceive. Eventually though after waiting 2 years they ended up with me and Erica!

Finally my twin sister Erica. You know that stereotype that says twins argue all the time and hate each other? This- doesn't apply to me and Erica. She's my best friend and always will be no matter what. I can tell her anything. We can laugh and joke around without being taken seriously. We've had so many memories over these past 11 years and none of them would be the same if she wasn't in them. She's always so happy and can cheer you up with just a click of her fingers. She's the most amazing sister ever and I am so lucky to be able to call her just that. My sister. My amazingly gorgeous, talented, bubbly little sister who I love more than anyone and anything.

"Thank you" Erica whispered several tears sliding down her flushed, pink cheeks as she crawled across the floor until she was in front of Jack.

"Just telling the truth" Jack smiled before wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I love you too" She whispered before settling down against his side.

"Not gunna finish your essay?" He questioned.

"I'll do it later after I've finished hugging you" She smiled.

* * *

"What's up?" Jack questioned taking a seat next to Erica on the sofa.

"Sunday nights, homework and period pains don't mix" Erica groaned laying her head in his lap.

"To much info" Jack smirked but despite what he said he still lifted the front of Erica's t-shirt and began to rub circles on her stomach.

"Looking forward to high school?" Erica questioned allowing her eyes to close.

"I don't know to be honest" Jack stated "We're gunna be the youngest in the school again. Yay 9th grade!" He joked.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad" Erica replied "I mean at least in middle school puberty has hit most the girls which is good for you guys. Where as us girls have to wait until high school for you boys to grow some balls and ask us all out" She explained.

"The girls get bitchier though in high school" Jack pointed out.

"I suppose" Erica agreed "If I get bitchy please tell me so I can stop"

"You'll never get bitchier El" Jack assured her "If you get anything you'll get nicer"

"My niceness is running very low lately" Erica smirked.

"First signs of bitchiness" Jack joked.

"As I said earlier puberty doesn't hit boys till high school" Erica smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack questioned.

"You'll understand one day bro" Erica laughed.

* * *

"Jack your twinnies over there crying" Tom stated as the group of guys all turned to see Erica walking towards them.

"El? What's wrong?" Jack questioned as she ran straight into his open arms.

"He dumped me" She cried.

"What?" Jack questioned his voice rising slightly.

"Jordan dumped me" She sobbed.

"Where the fuck is he?!" Jack questioned.

"The car park" Erica whispered "Jack please don't do anything stupid" She begged.

"Does fucking killing him count as stupid?" Jack questioned anger apparent in his voice as he took Erica's hand leading her towards the school car park. Upon getting there Jordan immediately caught their attention sitting on a wall at the far side of the car park, his lips locked with a blonde cheerleaders.

"Jack please" Erica whispered "I don't want you getting hurt" She added.

"So this is what you do 5 minutes after dumping your girlfriend!" Jack shouted approaching Jordan at a quicker pace.

"Look who it is-" Jordan smirked.

"Does a 5 month relationship mean fuck all to you?" Jack questioned.

"Not my fault she-" Jordan stated as he motioned to Erica who was still clutching Jacks hand "- won't put out"

"You fucking bastard!" Jack cursed before lunging towards Jordan, punching him square in the face.

"You really wanna go there Bing?" Jordan questioned before throwing his fist straight in Jacks face knocking him to the ground.

"Jack!" Erica shrieked rushing to Jacks side "Jack? Are you okay?"

"Move the fuck out the way virgin so I can finish him off" Jordan shouted before pulling Erica away from Jack.

"Get your filthy hands off me" Erica shrieked before Jordan pushed her to the floor.

"Like I'm gunna do anything the virgin says" Jordan sniggered just as Jack punched him from behind.

"Don't even think about touching her" Jack stated standing between Erica and Jordan.

"What's brother boy gunna do about it?" Jordan questioned as Jacks fist came in contact with his face once again. Over and over. Again and again. Until eventually Jordan collapsed back onto the tarmac.

"Come anywhere near me and my sister again and I swear to god you'll wake up in hospital!" Jack shouted before kneeling down beside Erica where she still sat on the floor.

"That's enough thank you Mr Bing" The Principal stated as she pushed her way through the crowd "Everyone get to class please" She added "You 3 my office now"

"We're not going anywhere near him" Jack replied as he hugged Erica tightly.

"Jordan go to Mr Perry's office he'll deal with you" She stated "You 2 with me" She added turning to Jack and Erica before taking out her mobile and dialling a number "Hi, can we contact Jack and Erica Bing's parents?"

"Mr and Mrs Bing if you'd like to follow me" The Principal stated as she led Monica and Chandler through the corridors.

"Please can you tell us what happened" Monica pleaded gripping Chandlers hand tightly.

"I haven't had chance to speak to Jack and Erica yet as Jack is in first aid and Erica's refusing to leave his side. The extent I know is Jack and a boy named Jordan-" The Principal started before Chandler interrupted her.

"Jordan as in Jordan Downing?" Chandler questioned.

"Yes Jordan Downing. Do you know him?" The Principal questioned.

"He's Erica's boyfriend" Monica stated.

"As I said I don't know what happened yet except Jack and Jordan ended up fighting. Jacks nose was bleeding pretty badly and Erica has grazes on her elbows and knees along with what seems to be a fresh bruise on her shoulder" The Principal concluded as they stepped into a large office where Jack and Erica already sat.

"Oh my god" Monica whispered as she rushed towards them "Are you okay?"

"Just my nose" Jack stated moving the ice pack away from his nose so they could see the swelling "The nurse said it's not broken though"

"El what happened to your shoulder?" Chandler questioned taking a seat next to Erica.

"Jordan was gripping my shoulder before he pushed me over" She whispered burying her head in Chandlers chest.

"Jordan has claimed in his statement that you provoked him" The Principal stated as she took a seat across from the family.

"Look if your gunna punish any of us don't punish El" Jack stated "She didn't do anything it was me"

"It's not determined if anyone's getting punished yet" The Principal said "Could you just explain to me and your parents exactly what happened?"

"How you feeling?" Erica questioned as she held a towel to Jack's nose.

"My heads banging" Jack replied.

"Thank you" She whispered "For sticking up for me"

"I wasn't exactly going to leave it was I" Jack smiled "He upset my little sister no way was he gunna get away with it"

"I'm sorry you got hurt in the process" She smiled.

"Ehh-" Jack shrugged "Only a bloody nose that'll eventually stop your elbows and knees are gunna be like that for a while"

"Don't remind me" Erica smirked.

"Don't listen to anything he said" Jack whispered.

"It's hard not to" Erica replied avoiding eye contact with him "I mean I'm already 17, I've only ever had one boyfriend who nearly hit me like only a few hours ago. It's gunna be a while before I can trust a guy again" She whispered.

"Hey we're not all bad" Jack smiled "Look at me though- also 17, I've only ever had 2 girlfriends and everyone I like you don't approve of"

"I'm not having you date a whore" Erica giggled.

"Who's a whore?" Chandler questioned as he and Monica entered the room.

"Every girl Jack fancies" Erica laughed.

"Don't go bringing whores back here Jack Ross Bing" Monica stated "And don't go scaring me again like that. I was so scared" She whispered.

"You should of heard her on the phone when she called me" Chandler explained "She couldn't breath"

"I'm sorry Mom" Jack whispered "Sorry Dad"

"You were sticking up for your sister" Chandler smiled "We couldn't ask for anything more from you"

"Me neither" Erica smiled cuddling closer to Jack.

"So what's my punishment then?" Jack questioned "Assuming that was the Principal on the phone"

"She advised you both take tomorrow off to calm down. She said the same to Jordan. They've moved Jordan to different lessons cause she was worried it would happen again. She did say they'd have left it there but because Jordan had pushed El which outside the gates would have been considered abuse they had to exclude him for 3 days next week" Monica explained.

"You got off lucky" Chandler smiled.

"This time" Jack smirked.

"This better be the only time mister!" Monica stated "And you missy. Anymore fights and-"

"Yeah we've never really had to punish either of you" Chandler smirked.

"First time for everything" Erica smiled.

* * *

"The house feels so empty without you both here" Monica stated as she cuddled closer to Chandler.

"I miss being here" Erica stated.

"Ditto" Jack added "It's weird waking up and not having you 3 there"

"This is getting to morbid" Chandler joked "So El, how's the boyfriend?"

"You told them?" Erica shrieked.

"I didn't I swear!" Jack replied "How'd you guys find out?"

"Just now" Monica smirked.

"You guys are good" Jack laughed.

"Laugh all you like but you actually dropped yourself in it" Chandler laughed.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"Sophie saw your Facebook status told Pheebs and Pheebs told us" Monica smirked.

"You'll never learn" Erica laughed.

"Cause I normally have you there to advise me" Jack stated.

"That's true" Chandler added.

"Everything kicks off when we're not together" Erica laughed.

"I knew you should have been conjoined twins" Chandler joked.

* * *

"We're engaged!" Erica shrieked leaving Callum's side to walk straight into Jack's.

"I'm so happy for you" Jack smiled "You deserve it" He added.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"You're not my girl anymore" Jack smiled sadly.

"I'll always be your girl Jack" Erica smiled.

"You've got Cal now to look after you" Jack smiled "The day your pronounced man and wife my job will be done"

"You're job will never be done when it comes to me" Erica stated.

"You'll have Cal and Dad to look out for you. You won't need me anymore" Jack sighed.

"Jack" Erica whispered "I'll always, always need you. Always. Never forget that. And I'll always be here for you. No matter what"

"Never leave me alone" Jack whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

"As long as you never leave me" Erica smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" Jack smiled.

* * *

"El, you look gorgeous" Jack smiled as he walked into a side room where Erica sat in the middle of their parents.

"Thank you" Erica smiled "It means a lot that you like it"

"I'd love anything you wear" Jack smiled.

"You 2 are like an old married couple" Chandler smirked.

"Like you and Mom then" Jack smirked.

"Your still not to old that we can punish you" Monica stated.

"You finally figured out some punishments then?" Erica laughed.

"Finally after 24 years" Chandler laughed.

"We're preparing for grandchildren" Monica smiled.

"Not again Mom please" Erica begged.

"I know chill" Monica laughed "Who said I was talking to you anyway?" She laughed looking up to where Jack stood "How's Abbie honey?"

"She's doing great Mom" Jack smiled "I kinda need to talk to the 3 of you about something"

"Jack, what's wrong?" Erica questioned.

"I bought a ring the other day" Jack smiled.

"Seriously?" Erica shrieked standing up to hug him.

"Yeah, I'm gunna propose on our anniversary" Jack smiled.

"This is great!" Erica shrieked.

"She hasn't said yes yet" Jack smiled.

"Of course she'll say yes!" Erica shrieked.

"Are we ready in here?" The vicar asked peering around the door.

"Ready?" Chandler questioned standing up to join them.

"Yep" Erica smiled taking Chandlers arm as Jack took Monica's.

"You're both growing up to fast" Monica whined.

"We'll slow down a bit for you Mom" Jack smiled.

"Just means it'll take longer for you to get grandchildren" Erica added.

"24 years later and you're still the same" Monica smiled "Cheeky" She smirked "And just like your Dad"

"What can I say?" Chandler smiled.

"How about thank you?" Monica joked.

"How about we start walking before everyone starts to think you've done an Aunt Rachel?" Jack smirked.

"We'll finish this later" Monica smirked at Chandler.

"Whatever you say babe" Chandler replied.

"I hope we turn out like you when we're your age" Erica smiled as they reached the doors to the hall.

"Good luck honey" Monica smiled squeezing Erica's hand tightly.

"Thanks Mom" Erica smiled.

"I'll try not to make a joke while we walk" Chandler smiled.

"That can be my wedding present" Erica smiled.

"I payed for all this what more do you want?" Chandler laughed.

"Thank you Daddy" Erica smiled before turning back to Jack.

"If he ever hurts you in anyway let me know and I'll find my shotgun" Jack smirked.

"I'll make sure of it" Erica smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" Jack smiled before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

* * *

"I have the honour of being the best man for not only Josh but for Erica too. I've known Josh for 6 years now and I couldn't be happier that he's married to my little sister. They both deserve this so much. They belong together. When I first met Josh his first words to me was 'your girlfriends hot'. At that time I didn't have a girlfriend. It was Erica. I guess their relationship kinda blossomed from there" He chuckled.

"Erica's only ever had 2 boyfriends- Josh included. Her first relationship didn't end so well- I ended up with a bloody nose and the other guy got excluded for 3 days after he pushed Erica over. It took El a long time after that to ever trust a guy. I eventually managed to convince her not all guys were like that and she finally agreed to go out with Josh after he'd been asking her non-stop for several months" Jack continued.

"Finally, it feels nice to finally have a brother but I'm sorry Josh you'll never live up to my little sister. Erica is the most amazing person ever and I've had the privilege of growing up with her. The night they got engaged I told Erica the minute they were married she'd no longer be my girl. I was wrong. Erica's always going to be my girl, even when we're sitting in rocking chairs on the porch of an old folks home watching a tv that hasn't even been invented yet- she'll still be my girl. Always has been. Always will be"

* * *

"I know most of you were at my wedding to Josh last year and heard Jacks speech at the reception and I felt like I needed to return the favour. I met Abbie our second year at NYU. Jack had just broken up with his girlfriend the term before and was with me in my dorm helping me unpack in the hopes of avoiding her. It wasn't until Abbie walked into the room I realised I was getting a new roommate. We instantly clicked and I knew she was perfect for Jack. Jack jumped at the chance to ask her out especially considering I liked her- which doesn't happen very often" Erica laughed.

"We grew for the remaining 3 years as a group of 4- Me, Jack, Josh and Abbie. We made some amazing memories. We'd double date at least once every month. We'd go out to the dance clubs once in a while. I remember this time Jack and Josh drank way to much and me and Abbie had to literally carry them back to the dorms. Still now the 4 of us are best friends. It's impossible to separate us. You want to know what makes this whole thing even better? Me and Josh share apartment 20. Jack and Abbie share apartment 19. We hang at Central Perk everyday. We're like the younger version of mine and Jack's family- sorry guys" She giggled.

"Finally, because last year Jack made me cry I'm determined to at least make him show some emotion. Jack your the best brother I could have ever asked for. Dad was right all those years ago when he said we should have been conjoined twins. The only thing I can hope is that we die on the same day, just like we were born on the same day, to save one of us the pain of saying goodbye to the other. You'll never understand how much you mean to me Jack. I love you and as a gift from me to you, mine and Josh's first son will be called Jack. And Mom- no I'm not pregnant but I assure you, you'll be the first to know. I love you Jack and I couldn't have picked you a better wife if I tried. You and Abbie belong together. Just like me and Josh. Just like Mom and Dad. Just like _Me And You_"

* * *

Wasn't That Cute? Aww I Feel All Mushy Now :D Hehe Well There You Have It! Oh And Who Saw Matteney's Reunion On Cougar Town!? Oh My God How Friggin Cute Was It?! I Still Have Feels Now Even A Week Later :D Don't Forget To Review Guys! ;)


End file.
